The present invention relates to a method of making jewelry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for making a jewelry accessory. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a jewelry accessory for holding charms and similar type jewelry.
2. Description of Prior Art
Jewelry accessories for holding charms and similar types of jewelry on necklaces, bracelets, etc., have been in existence for several years. The most commonly known comprise a loop of wire, hingedly attached to one end of a necklace, or the like, and .attachable at the other end to a locking device or clasp provided on the bracelet. Typically, several charms are concurrently hung on the loop of wire, which may bunch the charms together at the bottom of the loop. This obfuscates the beauty of any one individual charm, requiring the wearer to separate it from the other charms.
Devices are known in the art for holding a single charm. Such devices commonly comprise a single loop of metal. The loop opens to receive a charm thereon and is inserted onto a necklace or the like. The loop is, then, closed. Unless the ends of the loop are sealed or locked in some fashion, the charm, eventually, falls from the loop. If the loop is sealed, the loop must be cut open to remove the charm, and in most cases the loop is discarded. If the ends of the loop are locked or engaged in some manner, the lock or engagement must be opened to remove the charms from the loop. Continuous opening and closing may cause wear on the lock and thus reduce its efficiency to hold the loop closed. Additionally, users with arthritic fingers or the like will have a great deal of difficulty using the lock or engagement.
A typical example of a locking loop is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,518 issued to Mason and entitled "Decorative Earrings with Animal Shapes". Mason discloses a single wire earring loop which has a locking device at the ends of the loop. The locking device is manually disengaged to permit charms to be place onto the loop and then manually engaged to prevent the charms from leaving the loop.
It is to be appreciated that the current devices for holding charms and the like suffer from several limitations, as exemplified above. Thus, a device which can be used to display a single charm or several charms, which can function as a piece of jewelry and which can prevent jewelry from escaping the device without sealing or locking the device is highly desirable. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.